Worth
by silver drip
Summary: Bella takes over Maria's army. See what Jasper does to prove he is worth keeping alive. Violence, LEMON, and awesomeness in equal portions. Three-Shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got a lot of balls coming here alone." Maria said with a hiss. Her whole army was shifting and shaking, ready to pounce. They had never been attacked at their own camp before. A vampire walked towards her, the crowed parting. Twelve of Maria's vampires stood between her and the opposing vampire, Jasper being one of them. He growled along with the crowed and Maria silenced them.

"It doesn't take balls when you are immortal." The vampire brushed her brunette locks behind her ear and glared down the newborns. They froze.

"We are all immortal here, Bella."

"Some of us are more immortal than others." Bella snapped her fingers at one of the newborns. "Get me a chair." The newborn looked to Maria for approval and she nodded. A moment later a chair was brought out. Bella didn't even watch as the chair was placed behind her by one of the vampires that had been battling against her army days ago. Maria made a motion with her hand and another chair was brought out for her. With another wave of her hand the guards parted giving the two females a clear view of each other.

"That's true." Maria looked at her foe warily. Jasper, as Maria's second in command stood beside her like a loyal dog. He eyed Bella. It was the first time he had seen one of the coven leaders. There were four. Maria had the biggest army, Cortez's was slightly smaller, but his army had more experienced fighters, Francisco was an up and comer who changed people recklessly, and then there was Bella's. She had the smallest, yet held down three cities easily. Maria hated her for it. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"Taking a stroll, looking at the land that will soon be mine." Maria stiffened and Bella had a predatorily smile on her face. "I'm going to massacre you all." Jasper shuddered. He could feel her total confidence. "You really shouldn't even have thought about stepping on my hunting grounds. I enjoyed watching your army fight so efficiently." Hate was seeping from Maria as Bella looked through the horde of vampires again. "You are all going to die." Her words were slow yet biting.

"Kill her." A wave of vampires slammed against an invisible barrier surrounding Bella. She stood from her chair nonchalantly and walked towards Maria. All the vampires guarding her were pushed back until there was a bubble with only Maria and Bella in the center. Maria was frozen in place as Bella put her hands on the armrests and leaned down till she was face to face with Maria.

"I knew it was a bad idea for me to change you." The words were smooth and sent shockwaves through the crowd. Bella's hand reached up and twirled Maria's loose strands of hair around her finger. "But what can I say? I have a soft spot for the ones that beg on their knees." Bella tugged Maria's head back exposing the scar on the neck she had caused making Maria shake. Her lips grazed the crescent mark and Jasper was drowning in his lust and the lust of the ones around him. "I can still taste your blood." Bella breathed out so only Maria could hear her.

"No…" Maria's voice was so feeble Jasper couldn't believe he followed such a weak leader. Her quivering increased. Bella stood up and had an arrogant tilt to her chin.

"Start a fire." Bella ordered the vampire that had gotten her the chair. He didn't move. "I don't kill my underlings, so either start the fucking fire or burn." A good portion of Maria's army ran while he started the fire. Jasper wasn't one of them. Something was holding him back.

"No, please, Bella. Don't do this to me." The fire grew bigger.

"You were drawing too much attention, getting cocky. I'm not going to die because of your recklessness." Bella looked up at the remaining vampires. There was less than twenty. "Prove your worth to me. Pull Maria to shreds and chuck her into the fire." The bubble that surrounded Maria and Bella evaporated and the vampires moved forward. Bella stepped back and watched. There was only one vampire that didn't step into the circle of screams. "Why aren't you killing her?" Bella asked, her eyes never leaving the flames.

"I can prove my worth to you in other ways." Jasper said, watching her carefully. Bella turned and looked him up and down. It sent an excited thrill though Jasper.

"You look like a well seasoned warrior."

"I've seen my share of battles." He chanced a step towards her.

"I have plenty of grunt soldiers. You are nothing new." Puffs of purple smoke filled the air.

"I can calm down whole fleets of vampires." Bella's eyes lit up.

"Ah, that was you. I have witnessed a few of your campaigns. Those truly were massacres." Bella's tongue flicked out, licking her bottom lip. Jasper watched the movement closely.

"Have I proven my worth?" He asked still entranced by the way her tongue had moved. Bella turned back to the fire.

"For now."

* * *

**This is the first of three chapters. Reviews will make the next one come out sooner. Check out my 24 other stories!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper was teaching the newborns how to fight.

A jaw clamped down on his forearm and he hissed as the venom mixed with his own. He flipped the newborn on his back, grabbed his arm and pulled it off.

"Next time you bite me make damn sure you kill me or I'll make sure you never have a third try." The newborn nodded while trying to suppress his screams of agony.

Jasper could feel eyes on him as he paired the twenty-four young vampires off to spar. He kept his eyes trained on the matches. A blond named Peter was showing much promise. He would make a good soldier.

"Damn it! If you fight like that you'll be no good to us and I'll kill you myself." Jasper barked at a weak female. She flinched before trying to take down her adversary with new vigor.

"Our next battle is soon, do you think they are prepared?" A cold breath blew on the back of his neck. He hadn't even felt her presence until she spoke. Without turning around he answered.

"They will fight well. Live? Only some, but we will most definitely win with more training, Mistress Bella." Jasper felt Bella purr behind him and lust engulfed him. Her delicate hands wrapped around his waist from behind, pushing herself flush against him and grazing her fingers against his erection deliberately.

"Good, we shall attack at sunrise than." The sun had just set and Jasper's eyes widened.

"We just changed these ones yesterday. That's not enough time to have them trained fully." Bella removed her hands from him quickly.

"If you truly are worth the trouble of me keeping you alive than you will have them prepared." Bella growled out. Jasper turned around to respond but she was all ready gone, running towards the nearest town. He watched her until she disappeared behind the horizon. With a growl of his own he turned back to the newborns.

"Mistress Bella only needs twelve of you. The other twelve will be eliminated." The twenty-four vampires froze and looked at each other before they all pounced on one another, quickly weeding out the weak.

An hour later there were only twelve newborns left. Jasper motioned for the remains of Maria's army that didn't run away to come forward.

"Teach the young ones all you can. We are fighting at dawn." Jasper ordered and they complied. Only one other newborn was killed by the time Bella returned. She brought back with her thirty vampires that made up her army and two humans. Jasper had to send out waves of lethargy to keep the newborns from attacking them.

"This!" Bella shouted while stroking the side of a scared man's face. "This is what we are fighting for." Her fingernail cut through the delicate skin and a drop of blood came forth. Jasper had to restrain himself from pouncing on the human and became distracted. A vampire shook herself out of a stupor and jumped forward. She hit an invisible wall and clawed at it, desperate to get at the blood. Bella sent her flying backwards.

"When we win, you each will have your own human to feast on, but until then only I and my two best fighters may drink their succulent blood." Bella shoved the man towards Jasper's waiting arms. He sunk his teeth in and drank deeply.

A woman with black hair took the other human before walking over to Bella's side. A few of the newborns pulled apart the corpse in hopes of finding a hidden drop of blood.

"He's a good fighter?" Charlotte asked her creator.

"Yes and his gift is rather useful to me." Charlotte nodded as Jasper walked to them. They bickered on what strategy to use until the sun was fifteen minutes away from appearing.

Without words the legion of vampires ran in an arrow formation with Bella in the front. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon they met the other army. Jasper, Charlotte, and Bella stopped, letting the grunt soldiers pour forth. The horde of vampires clashed and Bella spotted the leader Cortez on the opposite side staring her down. She flashed her teeth menacingly, but he didn't flinch.

The numbers on both sides dwindled before the big players joined in on the fight. Cortez and his mate worked beautifully together, but Jasper made up for the ones they killed. Charlotte threw herself into a pack of snarling vampires. Bella walked forth dismembering any vampire that dared to attack her.

There were only about twenty vampires in all left, both sides evenly matched.

Charlotte ripped through the throat of a male tearing his head off as two jumped on her back. She took care of the lightest one easily while the other one clenched its teeth onto her shoulder. Peter tackled him to the ground and tore his legs off earning a nod from Charlotte.

Jasper pushed through two vampires as he aimed for Cortez who only had one vampire at his side. Cortez's mate was fighting three newborns and slowly losing, distracting him, making him the perfect target. Jasper swooped in seemingly from nowhere taking out his companion before turning his attention onto Cortez.

Cortez begrudgingly pulled his attention away from his mate onto Jasper. He lashed forward and Jasper repelled the attack. He bit at him, but Cortez plunged his hand into Jasper's stomach and grabbed hold of a rib. Jasper didn't acknowledge the pain as he jumped backwards leaving the rib behind and Cortez surprised. He used his shock and amplified it, slowly mixing fear into it until Cortez was petrified. Jasper pulled him limb from limb happily repaying him for his new wound before taking back his rib.

Once Jasper threw a few pieces of Cortez's body into the flames he scanned the area. No one was fighting. Cortez's army had been eliminated by ten of Bella's men that had ambushed them from the rear as he was fighting Cortez.

Bella waved her hand and her underling moved to make the strewn remnants of vampires meet flames. Two vampires sat on the ground letting their limbs fuse back together, Peter being one of them. Charlotte held his detached arm to his shoulder for him as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Why didn't any of the troops help me with Cortez once everyone else was killed?" Jasper asked as he held his rib in place.

"I put a shield around the two of you so that you could fight one on one." Bella said nonchalantly. Anger flared through him.

"He could have killed me. It would have been easier if you had let them overwhelm him." Jasper kept his voice neutral.

"Indeed it would have, but then I wouldn't have been able to see you fight without distractions."

"I've helped you train an army, killed the opposing leader, and helped you win a war. Have I proved my worth to you yet? " He growled out. Bella raised an eyebrow at him and he silenced his snarls.

"Almost."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Send me some love please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

There was no better victory party for a vampire than a feast of humans. The remnants of Bella's army gorged on one of the small camps that used to be on Cortez's territory.

"These twenty are to be changed. The rest you can kill." Bella announced as she and Charlotte circled twenty humans that they had hand selected. The antsy vampires shot out all in different directions. The screaming that had started ten minutes ago grew louder. "You're lucky," Bella started her speech that she said to every human she was about to change, "you're not going to die today." Her words didn't calm down the small crowd. "On the other hand, you're very unlucky to not die today. These next few days are going to be hell." A woman near the front of the crowd whimpered. "After that if you follow my lead you have the chance of living free and happy."

A little girl no more than seven years old with soft golden locks came running out of one of the cramped tents. Her high pitched squeal caught the attention of a man in the crowd of those to be changed. He looked up and fear seeped into his eyes as he saw the little girl. The man tried to make his way out of the tight knit circle, but Charlotte pushed him down and back into the group.

"No, please don't kill her! Kill me instead. She doesn't deserve to die. She's just a little girl!" The man sobbed, but Charlotte just shook her head no. "Diane come to daddy!" The man sobbed out and the little girl saw him. She started running his way. Bella swooped in and picked her up gently.

"Shh, it's okay." Bella crooned into the little girl's ear. Her baby blue eyes glazed over and she snuggled into Bella's touch. The father was petrified. Bella looked up at him. "It's better this way." She whispered before sinking her teeth into the little girl's tender neck.

"No!" The man shouted out. He tried once again to get to his daughter, but once again he was pushed back by Charlotte. The throng of humans watched intently. Most were crying and one had fainted at the sight of blood. A younger man looked like he was about to bolt.

"Move and I'll break your hand." Charlotte warned. Bella lightly placed the corpse of the girl in front of the father. He reached out and held the cold body close to him as more tears poured out.

"Don't worry." Bella said with a vacant look in her eyes. "You'll forget soon enough." A moment later Charlotte and Bella started changing the group.

The screaming of the hunted was silenced, but the screams of those being changed had only truly just begun.

* * *

Bella's army was at rest. It was the second day of the new recruits changing. Most of the newborns were situated around the fire enjoying the heat. The changelings were thrown in a heap at the edge of the encampment. The only piece of furniture was a sofa Bella was laying on while watching her kingdom.

"I enjoy watching you feed." Bella announced to Jasper. He chose not to respond. "The way you don't spill blood makes you seem older than you truly are. Tell me Jasper, how old are you?"

"Old enough." Jasper said gruffly and kicked a corpse into a bonfire. Bella readjusted herself on the overstuffed couch so she could see Jasper clearer.

"Your control is decent. Not as good as Charlotte's though. You use military terms and have a good amount of confidence. I'd say you were changed in the early part of that pathetic human civil war." She observed him more. "I'm sure you did well for yourself in the military. How many humans did you kill even before you were a vampire?"

"I can't remember." Bella nodded.

"Come sit with me." Jasper couldn't decipher if her words were a command or request. He sat on the ground, using the couch as a backrest. "I'm very old Jasper. I've ruled over armies three times the size of this one and just disposed of them out of boredom." Bella's fingers laced through his hair, petting him. "Entertainment is the only thing keeping you all alive."

A newborn kept glancing at the pile of humans changing. He started crawling over to them. Jasper made a motion to go get him, but Bella kept him in place. She watched as he inched closer and a few other newborns noticed his movement. Charlotte and Bella exchanged a look but neither moved. Just before he sank his teeth into a thrashing human he was sent flying backwards into the bonfire by Bella's shield. His screams of pain were nothing compared to that of the humans as he turned to embers.

Bella continued raking her fingers through Jasper's hair. He would never admit how good it felt. Their eyes landed on Charlotte and her new friend, Peter, without prompting. They were forming some sort of school yard romance. Peter was whispering something in her ear with his hand placed lazily on her thigh. Their yearning for each other was such a refreshing emotion compared to the usual lust and fear that filled the camp.

Bella pulled Jasper's head by the hair backwards till he was facing her. Her lips came crashing down onto his. He immediately responded, licking and nipping at her.

"You know why I didn't just kill everyone when I first came into Maria's camp?" Bella said in a husky voice between kisses. Jasper pulled her off of the couch and grunted no. "It's because I've never seen someone with so many fucking scars and not on the verge of death." Bella let out a moan when Jasper tore her shirt off and cupped her breast. "Someone who looked so capable of killing, a survivor."

Jasper couldn't comprehend what she was saying. He was concentrating too hard on taking off their clothing as soon as possible. With a swift motion he entered her. Bella's fingernails dug into his back, an oddly erotic motion that turned him on further.

"How many of your own kind have you killed, Jasper?" Bella pushed him roughly to the ground and met his thrust. She dipped her head down and bit the side of his throat. She raised herself off of him, pinning him down until he answered.

"Thousands!" Jasper shouted wanting to be inside her again. Bella shivered and slammed back onto him, making them both moan. "Stop fucking talking and let me fuck you." He said once his moan subsided. Bella smirked and moved her lethal form at a faster pace.

Jasper flipped her onto her back and raised her hips up, kneeling between her legs, granting him a new angle. He could feel her tightening with each thrust he gave her. Bella dug her fingers into the ground, turning stones into dust.

"If you don't hurr- Ah!" Jasper silenced her by rubbing her clit in a fast, circular motion making her cum. The sounds she made as she climaxed fuelled Jasper.

"Have I proven my worth to you yet?" Jasper shouted still driving into her with all he had.

"Ye-yes!" Jasper finally came.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was just uninspired, so this story went on the backburner so I could focus on my main one, Knowing. Double update today for me.**


	4. Sequel Announcement

Just to let you know I've made a sequel to this story called The Obsessed. It doesn't have the same feel as this one and has a few different aspects, but I hope it will entertain you :)

-Much Love,

silver drip


End file.
